Cool Blue Sky
by Lady Drama
Summary: Years after leaving Alice Academy, Hotaru and Hayate meet in a park. An interesting revelation follows.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

><p>It all began two weeks ago, when Hotaru was walking from her office to the home she now shared with her husband, Ruka.<p>

She had succeeded in becoming the youngest ever billionaire in history. _Just as she had planned_.

She had married her high school sweetheart, Ruka Nogi. _Just as she had planned_.

She was rich, successful and surrounded by loving family and friends who truly cared for her. _Just as she had planned_.

The years had not had any noticeable effect on Hotaru Imai's appearance. She was still petite, although she had grown thin lately. Her violet eyes still sparkled whenever she invented a new and extraordinary device or closed a spectacular deal under the envious eyes of her contemporaries. And her arm still had a surprising amount of muscle in it from years of punching Mikan Sakura.

But whereas in her days at the Academy, Hotaru had merely _looked_ emotionless and actually been seething with feelings she couldn't put into words now she was articulate but left with nothing to say. There was a hollow feeling in her chest that she didn't understand. It was a strange kind of discontent. She had no desire to cast away everything that she had worked so hard for and embark on a new adventure. At the same time, she wanted something more from the world.

Not knowing something was a new experience for the young genius. She had always been the one who either knew an answer or invented it. But to not know something as basic as what she wanted frustrated Hotaru to no end.

Lately, she had developed a habit of walking home from her office, bag in hand as she scanned the crowd around her. People-watching had always been one of her favourite hobbies and it had helped her gain a special edge in the business world. Today, as she looked at the bashful yet happy faces of a young boy and girl holding hands, she wondered whether she had ever worn a similar expression herself. Had a blush ever broken through the stoic mask she had donned for the Academy as well as business?

Ruka could make her blush, she reflected. But that was within the confines of their home, in the privacy for which she never bothered maintaining a facade anyway.

"Cool Blue Sky!"

Hotaru spun around at the sound of her almost-forgotten nickname. How long had it been since she had been called that?

With a small start of surprise, she noticed that her feet had decided to take a detour of their own accord and led her straight into her favourite park. The words that had startled her so had been spoken by a teenage boy with messy red hair, who was waving a magazine at his friends and pointing towards the cover – an award winning picture of a calm blue sky over the Mediterranean.

Strangely disappointed, she turned back and slipped her aching feet out of the professional black heels she wore to work. Her toes curled around the crisp grass underneath and she let out a small sigh.

"Hotaru!"

An tall man jogged up to meet her, a wide grin on his face.

"It's been so long!" he said excitedly.

She stared at him blankly.

His face fell just a little at the lack of acknowledgement and he said, "Cool Blue Sky?"

"Hayate?" she gasped.

He smiled at her again and suddenly she wondered how she could ever have forgotten him. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and somehow, she couldn't feel the dissatisfaction that had pestered her for so long.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

Mutely, she held up her hand, showing him the glowing diamond ring Ruka had given her three years ago.

"That's great! Nogi, right?"

Hotaru nodded.

Leaning forward, Hayate whispered, "Between you and me, I always thought that he was gay."

A small bubble of laughter made its way through her lips.

"There never was a Cool Blue Sky, you know," he said suddenly.

She looked at him questioningly.

He flushed a little but continued, "I made it all up so that I would have an excuse to talk to you."

"But... But what about the magazines and other evidence you showed me?"

He snorted. "Forging evidence is hardly difficult for anyone who went through Persona's training."

They were both silent for a while.

Hayate rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what made me tell you that. I mean, I'm not..."

"Friends?" said Hotaru, extending a hand forward while a tinge of red crept up her cheeks. The word sounded strange on her tongue but she forced it out anyway.

He smiled. "Friends."

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em> Just in case it wasn't clear enough, what Hotaru wanted was a friend. Mikan will always be her best friend, but you've got to admit that girl's kinda clingy. I thought a grown-up version of Hayate might be better.

Also, if you read, please review. I don't seem to be getting any reviews these days. If my writing stinks, TELL ME! It's difficult for me to figure out what I'm doing wrong on my own, so help me out guys!


End file.
